


Talking to the moon

by My_Indian_name_is_runs_with_yaoi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Bruce, Bruce being Bruce, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added!, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Clark, author sucks at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Indian_name_is_runs_with_yaoi/pseuds/My_Indian_name_is_runs_with_yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman is interested in this Superman character but what happens when interest turn to respect to fondness to desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Bruno Mars' song "Talking to the Moon" Hope you guys like it! Let me know if you see any grammar mistakes.

Bruce ripped off his cowl and strode over to the large monitor of the batcave. There was a fire in one of the town's libraries and a certain someone in blue spandex just had to come put it out. Initially, Bruce only researched the alien out of curiosity as he did all other heroes and superhumans. But this went beyond that, this went further on a much more personal level. That alien came to Gotham, his turf, and Batman need that cheery Boy Scout to know to stay the hell of his city. 

He scrolled down to the newest update on superman(seriously what the hell kind of name is that?) and switched on the sound.

"Peggy Smith here with the man of the hour himself. Superman, will you please tell us you thoughts of today? Were there reasons for you to be in Gotham besides the fire?"

Superman flashed literally the brightest smile Bruce had ever seen,"No ma'am, I'm just here to help out and keep everyone safe."  _Keep everyone safe my ass,_ Bruce thought,  _just what are you really doing here you damned alien?_

"Well there you have it folks. What would the world be without Superman?,"  _safer,"_ I'm Peggy Smith and this has been Gotham channel 5 news." Superman smiled one last time at the camera and Bruce froze the screen. 

For someone so destructive and dangerous to the human race he really was beautiful. All that muscle under that suit, Bruce was aroused to say the least. Quickly surveying his surroundings the billionaire palmed the growing ache under layers of armor. When he made sure he was alone he released his erect member. He knew he was wrong to be so turned on by a potential threat but he figured he might as well let go and give his cock the attention it was begging for.

Keeping his eyes on the screen he gripped his member and gave it a long stroke. He moaned louder than he would have like but right now he couldn't give a damn. Had he always been this sensitive?

Bruce swiped his thumb across the head. Damn he was leaking a lot. And even so it didn't feel like enough. With his other free hand he reached down and grabbed his balls. How would superman pulled them. Rough? Hard? Hell, he was getting harder by the second. He moved his hand faster really just wanting to get this over with and teased the slit with nail of his thumb. It wasn't until a bead of sweat trickled passed his eyelid that he realized he had closed his eyes. With what seemed to be all his strength he force them open again. 

The picture of Superman still on the screen tipped Bruce over the edge. His whole body spasmed at his climax.

Come shot up and covered his chest and neck. Breathing hard, he came down from his high, dazed and satisfied... Well, until the realization came flooding back in. D-did he really just get off looking at Superman's face? Damn, he needed sleep and preferably a shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next night Batman was perched atop a building looking down at the surprisingly quiet night when he heard graceful feet plop down behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was exactly who he was hoping he wouldn't see anytime soon.

Without facing him he asked,"What are you doing here, Superman?"

"I've come to turn you in," a stern voice came  as if stating the obvious.

The dark vigilante snorted," What ever for?"

"I think we both know the reason. What you are doing here," he gestured vaguely at the bat," is not only illegal but you seem to believe you are above the law."

Two snorts in less than five minutes new record, way to go, Superman." Show me your badge and I'll you mine.

"What I do is for the benefit of the people."

"Same motive different tactics. I'll guard my city my way and vice versa. Now, if you'll excuse me there's a robbery down town I have to attend to." He started for the edge of the the building when the voice called out again.

"I can hel-"

"No," he turn and faced the alien for the first time since this whole encounter," You  _can_ shut up and stay out of my damned way. Oh and even though you probably got the point that you're unwelcome let me spell it out so you can get it through that thick head of yours," he stalked over and pointed a finger at other man's chest," Stay. The. Hell. Out. Of Gotham." With that he jumped off the building and grappled to the other with ease.

Superman stood there dumbfounded. He had never met nor expected someone this bold. He didn't exactly know how he felt about it. He decided to himself that he'll let this "Batman"(Seriously  _Bat_ man? Who calls themselves that?) run around a while longer and see where it goes, he might prove to be useful. It nothing else he sure as hell is interesting.

He flew home that night with a smile on his face. Interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter  2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey okay so I want to say first that- I'M REALLY SORRY!!;~; I know it's been more that a month since I posted. I want to smack myself.  
> School has been really stressful especially when your doing 9th and 10th grade algebra in the 8th grade, so I'm sorry :p I promise to (try) be better this time.  
> ~un-betaed so please me for mistakes

After that incident Superman would show up to Batman's Patrol just to piss him off. Though over time he began to coming just for the company. They didn't talk much but it was a very comfortable silence.

They had a unspoken routine that they kept. Much like tonight Superman was about to indulge in one of his less favorable nightly rituals: Superman offering coffee and Batman turning it down.

"Hey, B, want some coff-

"No."

Superman tried to as much disappointment out of his voice as possible. "Oh... Well ok then."

Deep in his own funk he barely heard the sound so low anyone without his ears wouldn't have even know was there."I hate instant coffee."

Kal could only imagine the dopey smile that was no doubt splitting his face. He know now what he’d be spending his afternoon tomorrow looking for. 

 

*********************************************

 

In the end Clark ending up finishing his report two hours early (with a little help of his super speed) and strolled out feeling good. He had it all planned out: Fly to Paris, France get the best coffee around, give Batman said coffee, and maybe just maybe find out a little bit more about the man under all that kevlar...

Smack!

Clark walks straight into another person, pulling him from his musings. The man staggers but surprisingly catches himself from falling. Which when you face plant the man of steel’s chest and can still stand up it's pretty impressive.

“Oh my...I'm so sorry.” Clark stuttered as if the collision affected him too.

“It's fine,” the man groaned, clutching his forehead, “though I'll probably be sporting a bruise for the next couple of days.” He looked up and Clark saw two of the blues eyes that he’d ever seen, and yet familiar somehow. He was so caught up in ranking his memory for where he’d seen them he missed most of what the man said.

“...are?

Clark snapped his head up, “Come again, I didn't catch that”

“I asked who you are,” the man frowned like he wasn't use to being ignored.

“Oh, well,” Clark readjusted his glasses and stuck out his hand, “I'm Clark. Clark Kent.”

Clark thought he was being polite but the way the other man’s scowl deepen he didn't do a very good job.

“Kent, huh? You're that reporter aren't you?” He sneered completely ignoring Clark’s attempt at a handshake. “Why yes I am and you are?” Clark bit right back. Before he could answer Clark cut in again, “Oh silly me, I know exactly who you are. You're that billionaire playboy pain in everyone's neck slutty asshole.” And to Clark’s surprise the other man just laughed and gave a small smirk, his eyes twinkling with genuine amusement.

“I usually go by just Bruce Wayne, but thanks for that little enlightenment of how people perceive me.” The man-Bruce- leaned his weight on one leg and shoved his hands in his pockets, “So, Clark, how would you like to go and get lunch with me? There a café down the street who's cinnamon rolls are to die for.”

“What are you getting at, Mr. Wayne?” Clark wondered aloud. He knew what but the real question was why. Bruce is about as straight as an arrow, so what was his goal here?

Bruce shrugged, “Can't a guy just ask another man out to lunch to apologize for running into him?” He lifted a sleek eyebrow, “Why Clark, are you implying that I'm asking you out on a date?”

“Of course not." Clark insisted but the blush heating his face wasn't help with his case, "I simply wanted to know why you would ask me of all people out. Don't you have a list a mile long of conquest and important people that you can hang with?”

“Yes and about 9/10 of that mile is filled bland boring people. You, on the other hand, are very intriguing person. Come on, it'll be my treat.” When he saw that Clark was still unconvinced he pulled out his last resort, “Please?”

Clark sighed clearly defeated, “Lead the way, I guess.”

******************************************************

The café really was nice. Like...really nice. If Clark traded one of his vital organs he could probably afford a small croissant, and that's if it was a really vital organ.

As he looked at the menu he could literally feel his wallet sobbing. Bruce, on the other hand, looked very collected like these amused him by how cheap they are.

“Are you okay, Clark? You're looking quite green.” 

Clark looked up with a shy smile, “Oh, nothing really. I was just trying to decipher how much debt I'll be in if I bought anything on this menu.”

Bruce gave a shit eating grin like he was waiting for Clark to say it, “ I may not have the best reputation, but I do not lie. When I said 'my treat' I meant it.”

“But why, though?” Clark paused and sported a grin of his own. “No wait, don't tell me, are you actually attracted to me and this is a real date? Oh, Bruce you are adorable.”

Of course Clark just teasing as Bruce had since the beginning, what he was not expecting was the other man’s face to light up in a faint pink and narrow his eyes.

“Cockyness will get you nowhere in life Clark.”

“Yeah, you're one to talk.”

“Are you calling me cocky?”

“I'm calling you a dick-wad,” Great now he's frustrated again, “but if you want to put it that way be my guest.” He looked at his watch, still angry he continued, “Look Mr. Wayne, is there anything else that you need or am I free to go? Because contrary to popular belief I do have places to be.”

“Oh, please do. Don't let me keep you.” He smirked , “And although, it wasn't exactly ideal, I would very much like to do this again.”

He could help but glare at the smaller man, “Why Mr. Wayne? Why any of this? Why me?”

“Oh Mr. Kent,” Bruce shook his head like he was telling a small child an obvious answer, “Because you have done something nobody accomplished in years. Something very dangerous.”

“And what would that be Mr. Wayne?”

“You've caught my attention.”

…His shit eating grin was back. That's got to be a bad sign.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece guys, go easy on me. Also, kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
